Time is on my side
Lista wątków z przygody: Główny 3,5 roku temu archeolożka Anna Santis-Graves (prywatnie matka Matthew Gravesa) pomogła odkryć ruiny starożytnego miasta T'Kon na Jouret IV, ale na skutek intryg w Towarzystwie Archeologicznym nie ma prawa legalnie ich zbadać przed innymi wyznaczonymi naukowcami. Ponieważ Anna wierzy, że jej koledzy zniszczą unikalne artefakty (zdarzało się to już w przeszłości), postanawia włamać się tam i zbadać teren samodzielnie. W tym celu wynajmuje pomoc - włamywacza Juliana R. Daltona (prywatnie ojca Ruby Collins, posługujący się różnymi pseudonimami) oraz pilota Radoma, który ma ich tam niepostrzeżenie przewieźć. Pomimo początkowych sukcesów (Julian doskonale sobie radzi z zabezpieczeniami przy wejściu do ruin) wyprawa nie udaje się - zanim docierają do komory głównej rozpoczyna się inwazja Borg i trójka cudem umyka. Wpływ na teraźniejszość: *Anna Santis-Graves nie ma żadnych powodów, aby chwalić się nieudanym włamaniem do starożytnego miasta, więc nie mówi o tym nikomu, nawet synowi. *Radom wykonywał w tym czasie wiele nietypowych zleceń i to nie jest jakoś szczegółnie wyróżniające się, natomiast jest w stanie sobie przypomnieć pewne detale. *Julian jako człowiek przedsiębiorczy spieniężył swoją wiedzę. Okazało się, że Romulanie prowadzą zaawansowane badania dotyczące podobnych ruin, znajdujących się na ich terytorium i informacje, których udzielił, pomogły im przygotować plan działania. Plan działania Romulan: #Podstawić figuranta i przesłać go w czasie do czasu tuż przed inwazją Borg (wykorzystać do tego nieświadomą drużynę GF). #Figurant wymyka się do starożytnych ruin i dzięki posiadanej wiedzy zabiera artefakty T'Kon przez otwarty portal. #Figurant zna Juliana i wie jak go przekonać do współpracy/pomocy, gdyby było to potrzebne. #Wszyscy giną od ataku Borg, więc nie ma absolutnie żadnych śladów. Wątek profesora Profesor Wiktor Steylesi jest światowej sławy archeologiem, którego badania i teorie definiują wiedzę z zakresu pangalaktycznych cywilizacji starożytnych. Specjalizuje się w imperium T'Kon, ale jego badania wykraczają poza tę wąską dziedzinę. Z charakteru profesor jest dość zarozumiały i część jego sławy polega na tym, że nie tylko lubi mieć rację, ale też w widowiskowy sposób zbesztać swoich konkurentów - co tylko zwiększało jego rozpoznawalność i z tym większą chęcią był zapraszany do mediów. Niestety pewne teorie profesora coraz bardziej odstają od stanu badań i grozi mu widmo tego, że sam stanie się wykpiwany przez swoich kolegów. Profesor wymyśla plan utrzymania swojej pozycji, który jest dość ryzykowny - musi zbadać ślady po kluczowych ruinach, znajdujące się w strefie specjalnej kwarantanny po inwazji Borg. Nawet jeśli nie znajdzie konkretnych śladów, to wierzy, że jeszcze przez długi czas nikt więcej nie dostanie takiej szansy, a on dzięki swojemu autorytetowi będzie mógł podbudować swoje chwiejne teorie, bazując na poszlakach i przypuszczeniach. Profesor zna prywatnie dr Annę Santis-Graves oraz jej syna Matthew. Kiedyś był częstem gościem u nich w domu, natomiast ich drogi poróżniły się (Anna miała swoje teorie o imperium T'Kon, a profesor bardzo nie znosił, kiedy ktoś nie podziela jego zdania). Od mniej więcej 3 lat Anna przestała się interesować historią starożytną i zmieniła specjalizację, co było sporym szokiem w środowisku naukowym, ale nikt nie wiedział skąd ta zmiana. Jeśli profesor spotkałby ją w ruinach lub wiedział o jej ekspedycji, to wywiązałaby się wielka kłótnia. Profesorowi towarzyszy troje asystentów: *Tim Zhain - naśladowca i wyznawca *Stella J. - cyniczna i pyskata, lubi wkurzać profesora, a jest w jego ekipie dzięki swoim koneksjom *Quell - towarzyska i sceptyczna wobec teorii profesora Stella J. okazała się być uśpioną figurantką Romulan, nie miała świadomości swojej misji, dopóki nie nastąpiła podróż w czasie. Wątki pomniejsze Borg - inwazja Borg niszczy wszystkie formy życia i pozostawia wielką dziurę w ziemi. Jeśli ruiny T'Kon zostaną aktywowane, to zapewnią tymczasową osłonę przed atakiem. Nia Brown '''- znajoma Matthew i Ruby z czasów Akademii, która osiedliła się jakiś czas temu w New Providence. W "teraźniejszości" odnajdą dowód jej śmierci. '''T'Kon - ruiny starożytnego miasta. Odpowiednią wiedzę, aby skorzystać z technologii mają: profesor Steylesi, dr Santis-Graves, figurantka Romulan (dzięki badaniom Romulan i informacjom od ojca Ruby), Radom (dzięki wspomnieniom o tym, co robiła w przeszłości dr Graves).